


Six Feet Under

by Vintage_Unicorn



Series: Spooky Season [5]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: A new mausoleum has been built in the Addams Family graveyard...Let's just say Morticia and Gomez can cross "doing the deed in a grave" off their bucket list!
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Series: Spooky Season [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957192
Kudos: 20





	Six Feet Under

It was late afternoon on an ordinary Thursday. The sky was grey with gloomy clouds, threating rain at any moment. The sun was on its slow decent, struggling to cast shadows through the overcast weather. 

Two figures strolled through the family graveyard, arm in arm. A man in a smart suit and bowtie, a moustache above his top lip and sleeked back hair. He gently slid his arm around his wife’s waist. Her thin frame contoured by her figure-hugging black dress, glittering slightly as its jewels caught the light. Her long dark hair swayed softly in the wind as the couple walked from tombstone to tombstone.

It was Gomez and Morticia Addams.

“Perfect weather for a walk, no?” Gomez said, squeezing his hand a little tighter against Morticia’s hip.  
“Couldn’t be better.” She replied, her voice like velvet to his ears. She rested her arm around his waist as they continued down the cobbled path. He felt his chest tighten as she smirked up at him. “Where are you taking me?”  
“Oh, my darling. I know you will love it.” He leant down and pecked a small kiss on her cheek, teasing her. Morticia let out a tiny sound, hoping there would be more of them soon.

Soon they’d passed all the graves and arrived outside a marble mausoleum. The couple paused outside. There were stone roses with sharp thorns snaking their way up the sides of the entranceway and carved gargoyles looked down on them from the roof. Curious, Morticia went ahead.  
“Gomez!” She gasped, her legs almost collapsing beneath her. Gomez caught her just in time as she realised what she was looking at.

This tomb was built to house two corpses. Their corpses – One day. There were to headstones side by side, ornately carved with their names and dates of birth. Before them were two graves, freshly dug. Ready for a day far in the future when they would eventually be needed.  
“Mon cher, did you arrange this?” She drew a large breath, obviously aroused, which wasn’y surprising, talk of death set them both off.   
“I did.” Gomez growled, taking her in his arms. “Just for you, cara mia.” She took his face in her hands and pulled him close to take his mouth in hers.  
“They’re perfect!” She huffed, pushing Gomez up against a stone wall and hiking a leg up to wrap around his hip. He gladly took hold under her thigh and let her have her way with him. Morticia possessively kissed her husband as she pulled his suit jacket from his shoulders.  
“Tish?” He murmured against her lips. “Would you like to try them out?” His eyes looked to the shallow graves.

Too excited to reply verbally, Morticia nodded and gripped Gomez’s fingers tightly as he helped her down into the grave with her name above it. She lay down against the dirt and clenched her legs together, heat growing inside her without sign of slowing. She pulled Gomez down on top of her and kissed him again and again. He ravished her body with his hands and soon they were both covered in soil. Morticia began pulling up her dress as Gomez sat between her knees and gave him an encouraging look.  
“Here, my love?” He asked for confirmation. It was obvious that this whole situation had her overcome.  
“Oui!” She gasped, “Je veux que tu me baises!” Gomez’s eyes lit up at her French and he dove back down to lay between her legs, lavishing her neck and décolletage with his hungry lips.

Morticia drove her hands into the dirt wall above her head, taking fistfuls of the soil as Gomez undid his trousers. She screamed in delight as he found his way into her. They thrusted in unison within the confines of the grave until they were almost at their limit. Morticia moved her dirt covered hands to Gomez’s chest, ripping his shirt open. She raked her nails down his chest and he groaned with pain and pleasure as she drew blood. He suddenly took her by the wrists and pressed them into the ground by her sides, resting all his weight on her as they orgasmed. She writhed beneath him as her body climaxed and Gomez shook then stiffened like a corpse.

A few rounds later they were panting in each other’s arms, sitting up against the wall of the grave. Gomez stroked hair out of Morticia’s face as she rested against his heated body.  
“I couldn’t think of a better place to be laid to rest.” Morticia sighed, running her fingers against the headstone with her name on it.  
“That day will not be for a long time, my love.” Gomez reassured her.  
“Never hurts to be prepared.” She smiled as she spoke.  
“I’m so crazy about you.” Gomez hugged her closer to him as they glowed in the evening air.  
“I know.” Morticia grinned, turning around so she could press her crimson lips against his, silencing him. “Shall we continue this inside?”  
“Hmm yes.” Gomez scooped his wife into his arms and began to parade her back up to the house, managing to coax a rare laugh from her. “Hasta que la muerte nos separe!” Gomez declared in Spanish.  
“Until death do us part!” Morticia said with the same glee as she had on their wedding day so long ago.


End file.
